


A Summer of Pranks

by LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione is on Ron's side here, Prank Wars, Sibling Love, harry prayed for ron, love as in family not incest yuck, she has a bit too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts/pseuds/LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts
Summary: Written for an ask redriotted sent in on Tumblr, G3 on a bingo card - Screaming/Laughing. Basically Ron and Ginny have been on a pranking war all summer and Ginny went too far with the previous one so Ron's going too far on this one, at least in Hermione's opinion. Hope y'all enjoy!





	A Summer of Pranks

“Ron, I think this one is too far…”

“But ‘Mione, you should’ve seen what her last prank was! I had nightmares for days!”

“But really, covering everything in her room with your Cannons merchandise? She’ll kill you!”

“Better than the bloody Harpies!”

“What’re you two up to?”

Both Ron and Hermione jumped as they arrived at Ginny’s door, Harry meeting them from the above stairs.

“Surely not pranking Ginny again, Ron? Thought those spiders taught you a lesson.”

Hermione barked out a laugh as Ron grumbled.

“Those bloody spiders… this one isn’t even that bad!”

“He’s putting his Chudley Cannons merchandise in her room, but covering every surface.”

Harry paused, before howling with laughter. “You’re a goner, mate! Time for me to escape. If you manage to survive, come join me for some Quidditch.” Harry, still laughing, continued on down the stairs. 

Ron, still grumbling, turned to Ginny’s door. “You ready, ‘Mione?” Hermione sighed. “Let’s just hope she doesn’t think I’m involved here.” Ron rolled his eyes. “That’ll do, I guess. Let’s go- wait…” He shook the handle once, twice, before giving up. “It’s bloody locked! It’s like she doesn’t _trust_ me!”

“Ronald, you’ve been pranking each other all summer. Why would she trust you?”

“Uhh, fair point. What do we do?”

“Oh, move over! _Alohomora_.”

The door swung open. Ron rolled his eyes once more, and pushed on in. “Now, we have about twoish more hours before she’s back from Diagon Alley, this should take twenty minutes, yeah?”

“Ron, I know you only asked me to help cause you don’t know the Gemino spell.”

“Oh…” Ron looked sheepish. “I’m grateful you said yes?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, and pointed her wand at the first poster Ron laid out. “_Geminio_.” The rate at which they split, grew and doubled astounded Ron. “Better hope we don’t suffocate to this spell one day!” After a fair few had appeared, Hermione spoke, “_Finite Incantatem_,” then waved her wand, the posters assembling on the far wall. “Which one next?” 

Ron held out posters and Hermione restarted the process; multiply, counter spell, covering walls. Eventually Hermione got giddy, seeing everything coming together, missing her cue to cast the counter spell. “Uhh, Hermione… there’s too many, you need to-” 

“Whoops! _Finite Incantatem_. How about we cover the floors too?”

“Now you’re talking!” Ron waved his wand, with a bit too much flick, and all of the posters came off the walls.

“Ron! Just… put your wand away!”

“Sorry Hermione, just got too excited,” Ron laughed.

Hermione waved her wand again, and all of the posters rearranged themselves on the walls and floors, and wherever else they could cover. Ginny’s room transformed from a bare, rustic room to an orange catastrophe, complete with flying Quidditch players.

“Let’s get out of here and wait for Ginny to get home.”

They didn’t have to wait long. Only ten minutes later did they hear from Hermione’s Extendable Ear that Ginny had returned home through the Floo early, Luna becoming sick and needing to return home herself as she explained to her mother.

_“Quick, quick, pull it up!”_

Hermione hastily pulled up the ear, bringing it to the floor above Ginny’s where she and Ron hid, waiting for Ginny to enter.

_“Wait, Hermione, you need to lock it again!”_

“_Right, right_, Colloportus.”

The door closed shut and locked, just as Ginny reached her landing. She unlocked the door and entered, closing it behind her. Ginny gasped.

“RONALD WEASLEY!”

Ginny came bursting out of her room as Hermione and Ron howled in laughter.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!”


End file.
